


The Occassional Visit

by titteringTotem (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Date Night, Established Relationship, Human intelligence in a dog's body, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/titteringTotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bec visits Mom Lalonde for another one of their many date nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bec knows exactly who Mom and Rose are, but they have no idea who he is. Pre-sburb.

Bec sits outside the large house, waiting patiently. He knows his timing is impeccable and so he knows it wont be long. While he waits he drinks in the scent of the trees and the grass, the faint hints of dinners being cooked in other homes and the remnants of cars long passed. This part of the world is so vastly different from his home and that's a small part of why he enjoys coming here so much.  
His ears catch the approaching car before his nose does, and within moments a white luxury car pulls into the driveway. The woman he's here to see steps out, which is precisely what he was expecting, and she heads towards the door. He follows quickly on her heels. Before unlocking the door she gives him a nice but short pet on the head and he realizes just how much he's missed her hands. And her smell - something about her scent is intoxicating.  
The two of them enter the house and he follows her into the kitchen. She hums quietly while she puts a few bottles of newly purchased alcohol into the cupboards and then she slips her finger onto the "talk" button of their houses intercom system.  
"Rosey, it's time for dinner, and we have a guest tonight." Her voice has an undertone of delight, something she doesn't often feel or express. While she waits for her daughter to descend from the upper floors she pulls a small porcelain bowl from the cupboards that she keeps just for such an occasion.  
Bec waits for the woman to finish her chores and call her daughter. He wags his tail the whole time, happy to see her and excited for what he knows is to come. Within a few minutes a porcelain bowl is set in front of him and the kind, slender hands of his second favorite human come down in front of his face to dish the most premium dog food she can find into it. Bec wants to dig into it right away, but Bec is a smart dog and he waits politely for the humans to gather and begin eating.  
Eventually Rose comes down and her mother starts dishing up the Italian take-out she brought home.  
"Oh, it's the dog again. Hey, dog." She casually scratches him on the head and runs his hand down his back while she waits for her mother to finish. "Are you really sure that he's a stray? He's always so well groomed..."  
"Well of course he's a stray," she answers without a thought. "Who would own such a fine hound and not put a collar on him?"  
Rose shrugs and dismisses the subject. Once the humans are eating Bec eagerly digs into his dinner, enjoying both the flavor and the very notion of participating in a family dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner is finished the dishes are all cleaned up, Rose goes back up stairs and Roxy heads for the living room. Bec knows where this is headed - it's part of their ritual, and he's very content. She sits on the couch, he waits for an invitation, and then he hops up and settles in with his head in her lap. She turns on a movie and they watch it together, although most of the time Bec is too absorbed with the feeling of her hands in his fur, the scent of her skin and the feeling of ease that he gets from being so close to her to pay any mind to the television.  
By the time the movie is over it's getting late and Roxy feels confident that her daughter is far too absorbed in her chosen activity to bother her for the rest of the night. She gently nudges Bec's head out of her lap and he takes the signal with excitement. He jumps off of the couch and waits for her to stand. He follows her up the stairs with tail wagging.  
Roxy brings Bec into her room and locks the door. She smiles down at her companion for the night and then kneels down and really gets her hands all over his ears and head and the back of his neck. He thoroughly enjoys her affection, but after a moment she stands and goes back to her ritual.  
She lights a few candles, puts on some music to drown out the sounds she'll soon be making, and starts to strip out of her dress and underthings. Bec's excitement is rapidly growing but he doesn't allow himself to lose patience. He sits there and watches her intently, his tail wagging to the beat of his heart.  
Roxy climbs up onto her bed and lays on her back with her head comfortably supported by her pillows. This tells Bec she wants a longer night and he's glad - he much prefers taking his time with her and is always just a little disappointed when her impatience causes them to cut straight to the main event. Once she seems settled Bec hops up on the bed. He sniffs her all over and it drives Roxy a little wild. She coos and runs her hand over him and bites her lip and that's why he does it. He smelled all he needed to without this big fuss.  
He takes a quick lap with his tongue over her nipple. She gives him a dreamy sigh in return. He does it again, slower this time. With each noise she lets out she just encourages him further, and he starts to drink in her breasts, one and then the other. When she seems to be drawing near satisfaction with that activity she giggles a bit and comments that he seems to be getting as excited as she is. She's not just saying that out loud to herself - she's really, directly talking to him. Bec loves that she can sense his intelligence. Bec loves that she walks this perfectly fine line between treating him like a human and treating him like a dog. That recognition is why he keeps coming back to her and why he made advances on her in the first place, so many years ago.  
Bec sniffs his way down her stomach and offers a very quick lick at her clit. Roxy squeals and Bec moves to position his whole body between her legs. He lays down and uses his tongue to fully work her over. Initially she's relaxed, legs and arms limply resting on the bed, but in just a few minutes of work Bec has her all worked up. Her legs are up with her knees in the air, her hands are gripping and scritching his ears and the back of his jaw and the noises she's making are growing louder and more frantic. He couldn't hold his tail steady if he wanted to, and while she approaches climax he grows impatient - he wants to be inside of her.  
Soon his wish is granted. She grips his head tightly and pushes herself into his muzzle while she screams. Bec keeps licking her and drinking her in until her body is finished quivering and her voice quiets and her limbs go limp. She looks so satisfied, and Bec crawls over her to lick and nuzzle her neck. His fully erect cock brushes against her, from clit to navel, and she squirms under him.  
"Don't worry, boy. I won't leave you high and dry." She grins up at him and he withdraws from over her. She lets out a warm, loving sigh and slowly picks herself up and turns over. Bec can't help himself, he digs his snout into her pussy again and gives it a few good licks. She whines and he loves it. Without much more he hops up, getting his paws onto her shoulder blades and and positioning himself just right. It was awkward the first few times and he would struggle for a bit to get the right angle, but after countless encounters it was just so easy now. Without much of a thought he slipped inside of her, letting just an inch or two in to start. He liked taking his time with her because it further drove home her idea that he was not just some dog.  
She lets out quiet noises as he gives her a few inches, then backs up, then a little more than the time before, and with each progression of depth her voice grows deeper and louder. At one point she playfully demands that he stop teasing her, and another rush goes through Bec's body and mind as she recognizes his intelligence again. After five or six repetitions of pulling in and out of her he is finally sliding all the way in. He keeps his pace slow for now - he isn't finished challenging his dog instincts. She begins to rock back against him, just slightly, and quietly crying out for him. She wishes she knew his name and so does he. That word in her voice echoing through the room at this moment would be exquisite. Bec just has to just imagine it instead, and he does.  
His pace picks up, but it was prompted by Roxy growing impatient and pushing against him with an accelerated rhythm. "I get it, you're better at this game than I am, now fuck me like an animal!" she demands. What could he do but oblige? He starts nipping at the back of her neck and he can feel her hair stand on end. Soon his thrusts are hard, fast and erratic. He surrenders himself to his instincts, and from the way that Roxy was vocalizing and counter thrusting it seems she is too. Her nails dig into the bed with more force than his claws dig into her shoulders. As Bec draws near to orgasm she starts begging for it. She wants him to cum, she says she needs to feel him fill her up and that she can't be satisfied until her lover is spent. Hearing her call him her lover drives Bec crazy. That's exactly what he is, isn't it? They have dinner, dates, her daughter likes him. The idea that this gorgeous woman has really taken him as her equal and her lover is too much to handle. He bites down on her neck, just shy of drawing blood, and fills her up just like she was begging for.  
He sits inside of her for a few minutes, waiting to be able to comfortable pull out, but the way she wiggles against him is really extending that waiting time. With him trapped inside of her she reaches one hand down and starts to rub her clit. It's slick with her juices and just a little touch sends a shock up her body. She toys with herself and draws circles with her hips to feel just how deep he still is inside of her. Her pussy is throbbing with desire and she's not about to go unfulfilled. She can feel him encouraging her with tiny little thrusts of his hips.  
She's much quieter now, focusing on the sensation of her slick fingertips on her clit and her lover's cock buried deep inside of her. She tightens and gives a small gasp at the new way she's being stretched open. Making a V with her index and middle finger she slides the digits between her inner and outer labia and then pulls them as closed as she can, pushing her lips around her lover and feeling how thick he is with her hand. She retracts her fingers and goes back to work on her clit. She started close and within seconds she's on the brink of another orgasm. Her body shudders again and Bec can feel her insides flutter. He can see her shoulders flush and he loves watching her feel so good.  
By the time Roxy is coming off of her orgasm Bec is able to pull out. He hops off the bed and retrieves a towel for her. After she tucks it between her legs the two of them cuddle up together and spend the night in a blissful sleep.


	3. Epilogue

Rose comes down the stairs in the morning to find the dog sitting by the door and wagging his tail. She raises and eyebrow at him and continues towards her breakfast, but when she's just a couple of steps past him she here's a little "Woof!" and she stops. With a little sigh she turns around and goes back to him. "You're such a weird dog," she says as she gives him a little pat on the head. "You want to go out?"  
The dog woofs at her and she senses he's responding in the affirmative. Rose opens the door, lets him out and then closes and locks it behind him. As she travels to the kitchen she reflects on just how weird that dog is, and how weird it is that her mother takes in the same stray for a day every once in a while, and how weird her mother is, and why they don't just get a dog if she likes dogs so much. She concludes her thoughts by deciding that that dog is weird and so is her mother and that she really should just pick a flavor of cereal and eat already.


End file.
